


Morning Routine

by Sethy



Series: Korrasami week 2018 [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethy/pseuds/Sethy
Summary: Korra's never been a morning person, she hated mornings. But when she started living with Asami, that changed.





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit late with this one, as I expected... but hey, it's here. I'm definitely going to finish them all no matter what.

* * *

May 14, 175 AG

* * *

Korra wakes up. With her eyes still closed to block the sunlight, she rolls over to hug Asami. When she's met with nothing but an empty bed, she opens her eyes. “Asami?”

Getting no reaction, she gets up to make herself some tea. The kettle still has some water in it but it's lukewarm. While she's waiting for the water to boil, Korra looks at the clock. It's just past afternoon. Of course Asami isn't here, she's at future industries, working. But knowing her, she probably hasn't even thought about lunch yet.

Korra gets the telephone and dials Asami's office. “Good afternoon, you're calling Future Industries, Asami Sato’s office. How may I help you?”

“Ehh, hello. This is Korra speaking, could you connect me to Asami please?”

“Oh yes, miss Sato’s girlfriend, right? I'll connect you to her right away.” Being called Asami’s girlfriend makes her blush a little, in a good way.

“Thanks,” she answers bashfully.

Not even a minute later, Asami answers. “Korra? Is something wrong?”

“Hi, Asami.” Korra fidgets with the phone cord. “I wanted to know if you've had lunch yet.”

“Lunch, what? Oh spirits, is it already that late?” Korra tries not to laugh, Asami had indeed forgotten. “No, I haven't.”

“Want me to come over and have lunch with you?” Korra asks enthusiastically.

“I would like that.” Korra can't help but smile.

“Alright, I'll be right there!” Before Asami can say anything back, Korra hangs up, rushes to get dressed and leaves. And so starts a new routine of having lunch together every day.

**×××**

* * *

May 22, 175 AG

* * *

Soft lips are touching Korra's cheek as she wakes up. With effort, she opens her eyes to see Asami standing over her and lets out a groan. “More.”

Asami chuckles. “I didn't know you were awake.”

“I'm not.” Korra sluggishly puts up her arms to wrap around Asami's neck. “Do you do this every morning?”

“Well,” Asami gives Korra a peck on the mouth. “With the exception of you waking up and asking for more. Yes, I do.”

“Maybe I'll just do that every morning now,” Korra says with a lazy smile.

Asami lowers her head to kiss Korra, savoring the way she tastes as she sleepily kisses back. “I could definitely get used to that, but I should go now. Go back to sleep.”

“Will I see you at lunch?” Korra asks as her eyes close, and before she drifts back to sleep Asami answers with a ‘yes'.

**×××**

* * *

June 8, 175 AG

* * *

Korra groans as she's woken up by the same hellish noise as the last week or something. It's the sound from the tea kettle, making her miss being woken up by Asami kissing her goodbye. This time though, she gets out of bed, groggily making her way downstairs.

When Asami spots her she gives her a kiss. “Hey, you're up.”

“Not for long,” Korra leans into Asami, “but that hellish kettle has been waking me up for the last week and a half that I think it owes me a cup.”

“Alright, sit down,” Asami says as she leads Korra into a chair. “I’ll pour you one.”

They drink their tea, while Asami eats some breakfast. When Asami's done, she gathers her stuff to leave, before giving Korra a long kiss goodbye. “Lunch?”

“I'll be sure to wake up on time.” Korra gives Asami one last peck before pushing her away. “Good luck at work.”

Once Asami is through the door, Korra walks back into bed.

**×××**

* * *

June 11, 175 AG

* * *

Korra wakes up, this time not from the shrill sound of the tea kettle, but from the patter of water hitting a surface and it's not coming from outside. Suddenly it stops, and a couple of minutes later Asami walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

When Asami unwraps the towel, it reveals her gorgeous back. Without keeping her eyes off of Asami while she gets dressed, Korra pretends to still be asleep, not wanting to be caught staring. 

Then, Asami sits down in front of the vanity to do her hair and put on her makeup. Something about it draws Korra in. The systematic way she does it, like this is the exact order she does it in every time. The precision and detail that Asami works with, and how she can see Asami's appearance change ever so slightly with everything she does. It reminds her of watching Asami work on a satomobile and she could keep watching for hours.

“You're beautiful.” Asami turns around at the words Korra couldn't, didn't want to keep from leaving her lips once Asami had finished her makeup.

“You're awake.” Asami looks startled before she seems to calm down. “I didn't expect that, you startled me.”

“I meant to act asleep until you made tea,” Korra’s eyes glance over Asami's lips, “but I couldn't help myself.”

“Were you now?” Asami smiles and walks to the edge of the bed, sitting next to Korra. “How long were you awake?” She asks as she plays with Korra's hair.

Korra looks away timidly. “Since you were in the shower.”

Asami's hand moves from Korra's hair, caressing her cheek as she leans down for a kiss. “You should join me next time.” Before Korra can say anything back in her blushing state, Asami stands up and walks out of the room. “see you for tea?”

All Korra can do is nod and when Asami has left the room she groans. This woman will be the death of her some day. She tries to calm down in the time it takes for the tea kettle to whistle. There's no way she'll be able to fall asleep again after this.

When Asami leaves, Korra takes to training until it's time for a shower to then join Asami for lunch.

**×××**

* * *

June 12, 175 AG

* * *

Korra is in the shower with Asami, admiring her body with her hands. They kiss with need, their tongues caressing each other and their lips not leaving for anything but air. Asami pushes her against the wall, the cold on her back contrasting the steam from the hot water. Asami's hand slides down over her abs to her clit, rubbing around it with soft strokes to work her up. Korra grinds her hips meeting nothing but air until Asami slides her fingers through Korra's folds. When Asami pushes her fingers in, Korra gasps. And with a steady rhythm, she renders Korra weak. Not being able to produce a sound, all she hears is the sound of water cascading down.

Korra gasps as she wakes up, her heart pounding in her chest. Once she manages to calm down from the dream she just woke up from, she can hear the shower running. Asami is in the shower. She wants to take her up on her offer, but the dream she just had is making her a bit embarrassed.

Korra gets up and shrugs off her pajamas, throwing them on the bed as she walks to the bathroom. “Asami?” She calls as she opens the door. “Can I join.”

“Of course, no need to be so bashful.” Asami pokes her head out of the shower. “Why do you look so shy?”

Korra, holding her arms crossed over her chest, walks over to the shower. She can't really look at Asami right now, so she looks away. “I… might have had a dream just now, and It's a little embarrassing.”

“Oh,” Asami smirks, “well, we're just taking a shower, unless you’re in the mood for more.”

Korra steps in the shower and gives Asami a peck on the lips. “I'm definitely down to just shower, thanks.”

They shower together and Korra quickly relaxes. They share kisses, wash each other's hair, and when they're done just cuddle under the stream of water for a bit.

“Thank you, Asami. I don't know why I felt so uncomfortable earlier. Maybe with what you said yesterday, and with the dream I had, I thought you expected me to join for sex” Korra nuzzles into Asami's neck.

Asami steps back and tilts Korra's head to look her in the eyes. “Sure, I did imply it, and I would have enjoyed it, but remember this.” She waits until Korra nods. “I will never expect you to have sex with me. You have no obligation to do so. When we have sex, I want it to be when we both want it, alright?”

Korra nods. “Alright.”

Asami pulls korra into a hug. “Besides, I really enjoyed taking a shower together. We should do this more often, with or without sex.”

They get out of the shower, dry themselves off and get dressed. When Asami sits in front of the vanity, Korra sits on the bed close to her, watching attentively. “Can I watch?”

Asami looks at her, showing confusion. “Sure?”

“It's like watching you do your engineer-y thing.” Korra smiles a bright smile. “I love watching you be so focused.”

Asami blushes and quickly looks away. “Sure, you can watch.” She tries to hide it but the tone of her voice betrays her emotion.

Once Asami is done with her makeup, they head downstairs for tea and breakfast. They share their kiss goodbye and Asami leaves for work while Korra starts training until it's time to leave for lunch.

**×××**

* * *

June 21, 175 AG

* * *

Korra opens her eyes. It's warm, but a comfortable warmth. One she knows to come from Asami's embrace. She takes Asami's hand in her hand and the hand squeezes hers softly in return. “You're awake.”

Korra hums and pulls on Asami's hand. “Closer.”

Asami laughs as she scoots closer, pressing herself along Korra's back. “not too long, we have a shower waiting for us.”

“Just a couple minutes,” Korra mumbles as she wraps Asami's arm around her, pulling her hand to her mouth and kisses it.

They cuddle for a bit longer until Asami pulls them off the bed where they slowly undress each other before heading for the shower.

In the shower, they slowly wash each other, taking their time to enjoy both their closeness and the water.

When they're done, their morning resumes as has been usual lately. They get dressed, Korra watches Asami do her hair and makeup, and then go downstairs for breakfast and tea. They kiss when Asami leaves for work and Korra trains. When it's lunchtime, Korra takes a quick shower and heads over to Asami.

**×××**

* * *

August 9, 175 AG

* * *

Korra wakes up next to a still sleeping Asami and gives her a kiss on the cheek, knowing it won't wake her up. She gets out of bed to change into something more fit for training. She has about forty minutes to train before Asami wakes up for their morning shower.

When she gets back to the bedroom, Asami's already in the shower. It seems that she's not the only one who has been waking up earlier.

She joins Asami in the shower. “Morning sleepyhead.”

Asami in turn sprays her with water. “I can still not get used to you, of all people, saying that. You used to sleep until noon. How did you do this.”

With a smirk, Korra steps closer and kisses Asami. She's been thinking about that too lately, how did she end up waking up so early. “I'd like to say It's the power of love. I used to hate mornings, but I love spending my morning with you.”


End file.
